Invaders Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper must stop Cyclonis from breaking out of jail and guard Princess Perry's Terra but there is a big promblem an Alien Invasion begins because of Cyclonis and Aerrow and Piper must stop both the Invaders and Cyclonis. AerrowxPiper nearing the end.


Invaders Starring Aerrow and Piper

Set a month after the Sky Knight Soldier

Condor

Piper: Aerrow Princess Perry has asked me to go to her Terra and help her defend it from a army of Nightcrawler Assassins that escaped custody.

Aerrow: You go Pi me and Sky Knight Soldier are going to the Starcade to guard Cyclonis in case the Nightcrawlers or any of her other goons try to break her out.

Piper: Of course.

Soon the two friends/lovers headed for the places they needed to be.

Princess' Perry's Terra

Princess Perry: Hi Piper I'm glad you've come Nightcrawlers have been attacking different parts of my Terra.

Piper: I understand. (then she sees Lynn) Hi Lynn why are you here?

Lynn: I thought you might need help.

Piper: By all means.

Terra Atmosia Starcade

Sky Knight Soldier: Go timing pal Cyclonis thinks she's going to leave this prison.

Aerrow: Well she isn't going too weather she likes it or not. (to Cyclonis) Also Cyclonis Piper doesn't play games with you anymore.

Cyclonis: I will restart the war until Atmos and then the worlds around Atmos are mine!

Aerrow: Forget it Cyclonis!

Then four Switchblade Elites appeared.

Cyclonis: Ah four of my secret Talons have arrived. Aerrow and Sky Knight Soldier meet Jane Bull, Cat and Claw and RR.

Aerrow: Lame people.

Jane Bull: We work for the winning side and the way we see it that's Cyclonis.

Aerrow: Don't kid yourselves.

Princess Perry's Home Terra.

Lynn: Piper we have trouble Nightcrawlers attacking.

Piper: Ok Shield Dries.

And she blasts a lot of the Nightcrawlers out of the Sky.

Piper: New move.

Princess Perry: As your friends say sweet.

Piper: (groans) ARGH!

Lynn: Piper what is it?

Piper: Aerrow is in danger but I can't help him I'd be putting you and your people in danger Perry.

Then they heard a voice.

Talon of Atmos: No Matter you will see him in the afterlife lovesick girl.

Piper: I may love Aerrow but I'm not lovesick I just want Aerrow safe like he wants me safe.

Talon of Atmos: Well as Talon as Atmos I place you three under arrest and to be handed to my Master who will escape soon.

Princess Perry: I doubt your Master will since the Cyclonians are truly weak and the Sky Knights are strong.

Talon of Atmos: Oh the Sky Knight are the weak ones. Now hands in the air.

Lynn: (yells) Not damn likely and so you know I turned on you Talons since you attacked innocent unarmed people!

Talon of Atmos: (yells) That is what happens to those who oppose Cyclonis!

Then Lynn and the Talon of Atmos battled!

Then Piper used her new mind link to warn Aerrow.

Piper: (in her head) Aerrow a new Talon and the Nightcrawlers have just invaded Princess Perry's Home Terra when you've prevented Cyclonis's escape come and help me please!

Terra Atmosia Starcade

Aerrow: (in his head) Right Piper but I might be a while. (to Sky Knight Soldier) we must prevent Cyclonis from escaping a new Talon and some of the Nightcrawlers have invaded a Terra!

Sky Knight Soldier: Right but this will be hard! (radioing Junko) Junko this is Sky Knight Soldier we need reinforcements sent to the Starcade.

Junko: (on radio) We're on our way! Storm Hawks prepare for battle!

Sky Knight Soldier: (to the radio) Good. (hangs up) They're coming Aerrow.

Aerrow: Roger that.

RR: Surrender and give us to Cyclonis!

Aerrow: (yells) NOT ON YOUR GODDAMN NELLY!

Cyclonis: (yells) NOT FOR YOU TO SAY AERROW OF THE STORM HAWKS ONCE YOU ARE DEAD I WILL HAVE PIPER!

Aerrow: (yells) LEAVE PIPER GODDAMN ALONE!

Finn: (who just arrived) I have never seen Aerrow so angry. (shrugs) Oh well at least he is angry at Cyclonis.

Sky Knight Soldier: Well Finn we better get Cyclonis locked in her cell and her goons to share it with her!

Finn: (understandingly) Got it!

Cat and Claw: (annoyed) Stay still Sky Knight scum!

Sky Knight Soldier: Pretty ones are always selfish no offense to your girl Aerrow.

Aerrow: (nods understandably) I get it Axel now let's stop Cyclonis and save Piper and our friends!

Starling: (who just arrived with Dove, Tritton and Noob) And we will help!

Cyclonis: (growls) THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING!

Aerrow: Then you shouldn't have been a stuck-up bitch!

Cyclonis: (growls) YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT INSULT!

Then the Condor blasts the four goons knocking them out!

Aerrow: (mind-link to Piper) I'm on my way!

Princess Perry's Home Terra.

Piper: (mind-link to Aerrow) Please hurry Aerrow. (turns to the Talon of Atmos) Cyclonis is still locked up you best surrender!

Talon of Atmos: Never besides I have you three as my prisoners I can always trade you for Cyclonis but Cyclonis has something you have never seen before! And it is that!

Then a big ship came with some species that the Storm Hawks have never seen before.

Talon of Atmos: Now Scar!

Scar: Yes Talon of Atmos. (fires big crystal laser gun and damages Princess Perry's Home Terra) people of Atmos you better surrender before Cyclonis and my race tear you apart!

Terra Atmosia Starcade

Cyclonis: (cackles insane-like) I have won Aerrow!

Aerrow: (yells) NOW YET YOU HAVEN'T CYCLONIS!

Then some aliens arrived and broke Cyclonis out of the Starcade!

Aerrow: Shit! Shit! Shit!

Cyclonis: I enjoyed your little fight with my secret Talons.

Aerrow: (yells) NO! (Mind-link to Piper) Pi I'm sorry Cyclonis has escaped damn it!

Princess Perry's Home Terra

Piper: (Mind-Link to Aerrow) Oh no gallant try my love. (to Princess Perry and Lynn) we must stop this quickly!

Lynn and Princess Perry: Got it!

Piper: This is war!

Soon Piper, Lynn, Princess Perry and all the people of Princess Perry's Terra began fighting the Nightcrawlers and some of the aliens.

Terra Atmosia Starcade

Stork: We're doomed.

Aerrow: Not yet I have a plan but we'll have to work fast!

Soon they rebuilt Aerrow's spacecraft that got damaged in a previous battle and soon it was ready.

Aerrow: Time to save the Atmos. (launches into space(Mind-Link to Piper)) Piper I love you.

Piper: (Mind-Link to Aerrow) Aerrow…..please come back alive…and….I love you too.

Soon Aerrow got to the space ship.

Scar: (yells) Cyclonis one of your loose ends get him!

Cyclonis: (yells) Oh I will he is starting to get on my nerves!

Aerrow: (yells) I could say the same about you. After your Grandmother ordered Dark Ace to betray the Sky Knights and my Dad and then you try and turn my best friend and love Piper against me you are sick!

Then the two battled!

Cyclonis: (yells) YOU STILL HAVE THE OLD TRICKS WORKING FOR YOU!

Aerrow: (yells) I MAY DO BUT I HAVE SOME NEW MOVES THAT YOU HAVEN'T SEEN! (turns his Energy Blades into one Blade and made a Super Strong Lightning Claw) THIS IS FOR ATMOS, THIS IS FOR DAD AND THIS IS FOR PIPER!

Atmos

Piper: Aerrow is getting angry I can feel it!

Lynn: You must help him!

Dove: And quick before more ships arrive!

Scar: (on radio) NO I WILL STOP YOU!

Then Tritton smashed the radio.

Tritton: Go save your friend Piper.

Piper: That I will!

Soon she used the Binding to make a ship to help her fly to the Alien Ship.

Aerrow: (Mind-Link to Piper) PIPER STAY BACK!

Then Cyclonis punched him!

Cyclonis: (cackles insane-like) THE ATMOS IS MINE AND SO IS THE REST OF THE MULTIVERSE!

Aerrow and Piper: OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Scar: As you wish!

Then Aerrow and Piper battled Cyclonis and Scar then both Aerrow and Piper had an idea.

Aerrow and Piper: Binding time! (both of them glow blue)

Cyclonis and Scar: What?!

Piper: (yells) LIGHTNING STRIKE!

Aerrow: HA!

As he blasts Cyclonis and Scar destroying the reactor of the ship!

Scar: No my plans! Aliens retreat!

Then all the aliens vanish from Atmos!

Scar: (yells) WE WILL BE BACK HUMANS! (vanishes)

Cyclonis: (growls) I WILL GET YOU! (grabs Aerrow and throws him off the ship)

Piper: (Cries) Aerrow no!

Aerrow: (yells) Don't worry! DOUBLE ULTIMATE LIGHTNING CLAW!

And he blasts Cyclonis deep into space and Piper jumps off the ship and even with no gravity she and Aerrow grab hold of each other!

Piper: Aerrow! (she and Aerrow hug deeply)

Aerrow: Cyclonis will be back but Cyclonia is gone forever but that gives us enough time to be together eh Pi.

Piper: That's true. (uses Binding to get them back to Atmos safely) Aerrow thanks for saving Atmos with me.

Aerrow: My pleasure.

Piper: Aerrow.

And the two lovers kiss happily.

The End


End file.
